Snapped
by steviescissorluv
Summary: The girls of the group have been through a lot, but they are usualy able to cover up the stab in their hearts when they get insulted or ignored, but what if one day it just becomes to much for them and they snap? read to find out.
1. Ditching school

_**Ok I decided to do another story so I hope you like It.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Trina's POV**_

This really isn't a good day, I'm already late and my mother yelled at me this morning again for something that wasn't my fault, god! Why can't she just get off my back, I think I like her more when she ignores me...

I get to school and that blonde skank Sally comes up to me with her posy of bitches

"Hey!" Sally yells at me

I try to ignore her like I do everyone else, but she just keeps following me

"What do you want?" I say wanting to get to class and not get another detention for being late

"Why'd you call me fat and ugly?!" she says angrily

"I never called you that" I say getting annoyed

"Yes you did!" one of her stupid friends say

"No I-"

"You should really look in a mirror sometime" she says before I can finish and I snap

"FUCK OFF!" I scream at her

I hear some people laugh and mock me for my sudden out burst

"Oh is the fat arse getting angry, are you gonna cry?" she says with a mocking baby voice

I punch her in the face and she holds her now bleeding nose in shock

"Trust me, if I was going to say anything I would say anorexic twig, or skanky bitch" I say walking out of the school, with tears streaming down my face

I dont wanna deal with the stares today, so I leave, as far away from the school as I can

A few hours later I drive home, hoping my sister will just leave me alone, or better yet not be there at all!

But unfortunately she was sitting there on the sofa watching TV

"I can't believe you ditched school Trina, seriously first you wake up late so I have to walk to school and then you're not even there to drive me home, do you not think of anyone else? And why did you punch Sally in the face? She and her friends told the teacher you just came running up to her and attacked her! Her nose is broken!" Tori says flailing her arms around

"Good" I say simply walking upstairs to my room

"Trina! Urgh, I wish she wasn't my sister sometimes" I dont think she meant for me to hear that last bit, but I did and her insults hurt the most

Once I get in my room, I slam the door and just curl up on my bed and cry

Cry, because my parents hate me and will do anything to avoid spending time with me, because my own sister wishes I wasn't even related to her, because I have no friends, because everyone at school hates me and wishes me dead and lastly because I'm fat and ugly, everyone says so...

I grab my small pen knife from my desk and just stare at it for a minute

I press the knife against my skin and make a cut across my wrist, not deep enough to do too much damage, but enough to leave a scar and that's good, I deserve the reminder of what I am and the pain feels nice, it's great to be the one inflicting the pain to myself

And for a second I feel numb and the only thing I feel is the adrenalin rush and all my troubles are forgotten for just one second, but then it's gone and I have to cut again, and again until I have like ten cuts on my arm, guess I'm wearing long sleeves tomorrow

I quickly run to the bathroom and clean the cuts, and then I grab a jacket from my wardrobe

"Trina! Dinners ready!" Tori shouts from downstairs

I look in the mirror and make sure the fact that I have been crying isn't noticeable, I put some make up on and put on a fake smile

"Coming!" I scream

"Trina, Tori told me you got in a fight this morning" dad says putting on his stern 'I'm not happy' look, which is normal to his usual 'go away, I'm really not interested in what you have to say' look, which he only reserves for me

"Kind of, a girl at school said something nasty to me, so I punched her in the face" I say shrugging, not wanting to explain to him exactly what went on

"Trina, we've been through this, when someone says they dont like your singing, you dont get angry at them and hit them" my mum says, immediately assuming that it was about my singing

"You know what I'm gonna go for a walk" I say, dropping the fork I was holding

I walk out the door and slam it

"Drama queen" I hear one of them mutter, but I can't tell who said it because the door quietened their voice a little

I feel a few tears threatening to spill out, so I wipe them away quickly

I head for Cat's house because out of all of Tori's friends she is the only one that won't insult me, but then again she's always nice to everyone and she never says anything nasty to anyone

'Knock, knock'

"Oh hey Trina!" Cat says happily

"Hi Cat, can I hang out with you? I'm having some family issues" I ask faking a smile

"Yeah, sure, oh! Can we have a sleepover? Please!" Cat says bouncing up and down smiling widely

"I would love to but I dont have any spare clothes with me" I say shrugging

"Dont worry, my mum might have some clothes you can wear" Cat says dragging me inside and running upstairs, me following behind her

She walks into what must be her mum's room and then comes back out with a bunch of indigo and silver clothes

"I know you like Indigo and silver, so I just took all of her clothes that were them colours" Cat says shoving the pile of clothes into my arms

"Thanks" I say, I can't believe she remembered, not even my parents remember, they always just assume that I like the same colours as Tori (lilac and baby blue)

We get to her room and she starts telling me about one of her brother story's, unlike everyone else I dont tune her out and I actually enjoy hearing them

"One time when I was 9 my brother chased a stray cat up a tree and ran in saying 'help! Cat is stuck up a tree!' they he meant me so they called the firemen to get me down, when they got here my parents had to describe that my name is Cat, my brother called the cat, Cat and there was a mistake, the look on their faces was hilarious" Cat says laughing at her own story, I join in with the laughter, because it was funny

I also like hearing about her trips to the 'special' hospital with her brother

Then I ask her a question that has been on my mind since I got here

"Where is your brother?" I ask curiously

Then suddenly she bursts out crying

"Cat what's wrong?" I say, changing my voice into a comforting one, sitting closer to Cat and rubbing her back

"My brother had one of his episodes where he will just freak out, my parents weren't here to help him and I didn't know what to do, he ended up hitting me in the face and passing out, he wouldn't wake up! I was terrified and I had to call my mum and dad back from their date, we had to take him to the hospital and he went to a coma, that was a week ago and I keep feeling that it's my fault and I told Jade about it because she is my best friend, she made me feel a lot better but after that I overheard my parents talking about how the stress that caused his freak out was partly due to my attitude and I didn't want to bother Jade cuz she has a lot going on in her life and I'm really sorry to be dumping all of this on you Trina!" Cat says now fully sobbing

"Cat, whatever your parents say, it is not your fault, okay? Dont ever think that and I'm sure if Jade were here she would say the same thing" I say, wrapping my arms around her and letting her cry in my shoulder

"Thanks, so what has brought you here? And dont give me that 'family issue' crap, because I have just opened up to you, so I think I at least deserve the truth" Cat says surprising me, I never heard her swear before

"Ok, you probably heard what happened at school this morning" I say waiting for a yes or no

"Yeah I think Tori told me" Cat says twirling her hair in her finger

"well, Sally was saying that I called her fat and ugly, and that I should look in a mirror so I told her to fuck off and she started mocking me, so I punched her in the face and just ditched school, then when I got back Tori was yelling at me for not giving her a lift to and from school and about ditching school, then later at dinner my dad asked me about what happened at school and my mum just assumed that the girl was insulting me singing" I say a few tears rolling down my face and I dont bother to wipe them away

"Oh my god Trina! Oh I'm so sorry! I think your singing is amazing" Cat says trying to cheer me up

"You dont have to lie Cat" I say knowing I'm not the best singer in the world

"Ok, you could do with a bit more practice, I could train you if you want!" Cat says getting excited

"Sure, I'd love that" I say smiling

"Yay!" Cat says hugging me again

* * *

_**Hope you liked that chapter, because there will be more to come!**_

_**Bye and REVIEW!**_


	2. That feeling again

_**Here is the next chapter finally!**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

God! Where's Cat when I need her! She's not picking up her phone and I'm getting that feeling again.

I look over at my locked draw that contains my razors and sharpest scissors, so tempting...

Then I look at the old scars on wrist, the ones I cover up with long sleeves or chunky bracelets.

I started cutting myself when I was 11, before I went to Hollywood arts I went to a normal boring school and I at that age I hadn't really grown into my body yet so I was kinda chubby, I had been bullied since I started primary school and I have no idea why, but it got worse when I started secondary school.

When I was 8 years old my mother asked me once if I ever hurt myself, you see I never knew what she meant until I turned 11 and read about it online, I went to a party once with my old 'friends' and I was just starting to love scissors, so I brought my first pair with me, I wore a short black dress with some high heels that only added to my growth spurt, when they found out that they made fun of me and called me Mrs. moody and stuff because I hardly smiled and sometimes gave glares without meaning to, this one girl took my scissors and started dancing with them, she wouldn't give me them back, needless to say I kind of acted in a threaten day with my scissors, the next day was Monday and I got followed around by a posy of her friends, they shouted at me and I had to go to the head teachers office, we talked and they searched my bag in case I had any weapons on me.

The rest of the week was full of crap and even more teasing, one day I just snapped, this one boy who I used to have a crush on was saying the nastiest things about me because I liked scissors, when I got home I grabbed my scissors and angrily attacked at my arm and cried.

Four years later me and my real friend Caterina, who recently changed her name to Cat, like I changed my name from Jadelyn to Jade, got into a performing arts school we heard about, she went to a different secondary school to me but we hung out whenever we could, Cat was the only one who knew that I self harmed when me and her were at the park on the swings (our favourite place) and I showed her the scars, I told her about how I felt worthless and that I sometimes had suicidal feelings, it surprised when she told me the same thing, she was a lot skinnier than me and smaller, but she got bullied quite a lot for her ditzyness and loudness, that was the day we both made a pact that if one of us ever died than the other would kill themselves.

I really wanted to be an actress or a singer but because I got bullied so much, I didn't have the confidence to get on stage or anything.

I stopped cutting, with the help of Cat, when I was 14, but I still got brutally bullied, when I got to Hollywood arts I had it all planned out, act mean and dominant and no one will wanna mess with you, no one will ever hurt you again.

It didn't work people still talked about me behind my back but now, even the teachers didn't like me, they were either scared of me or thought I was to rude.

I was a star pupil at my old school, all the teachers loved me, I was quiet, independent, kind, polite and always worked hard.

Over the years it got better, I loved scaring the other students, having that kind of power, and the teachers didn't have to like me but they always loved the hard work I did.

I worked hard for a year at that school until I finally worked up the courage to audition for the school play, I did good, I think, and I wasn't the lead or anything but I had a few lines to say, so I was proud about it.

But my dad wasn't, I remember his exact words "your acting career is going nowhere, you've been there for a year and you only have a few stinkin lines" that was Sunday, my parents divorced when I was seven and a half, and I stayed with my dad's every Sunday and some Saturdays.

Then a year later Tori came to school, now right before she came I was happy, content with my life, I had a great boyfriend (Beck), I was a bit too possessive sometimes but that was because I was worried he would suddenly run off with some skinny fake blonde girl with no flaws what so ever, I had great friends, Cat and recently Andre (more like Beck's friend but he was okay sometimes) and I had just got my first lead in one of the schools plays, I was overjoyed, it was two days after that when the showcase was on, then a week after that a new girls was in school rubbing my boyfriend, then the next day she kissed him! Then after being here for roughly only a month she wanted a prom I mean prome! That little princess! She thinks she can get everything she wants! And she is right, I had my play booked that same day but oh anything for Tori! I talked to Sikowitz said my play was too creepy.

So I sabotaged her stupid prom, she deserved it! I was supposed to have my first play performed that day, it was supposed to be the best day of my life! My dad was actually proud of my and was going to see it! You should have seen the disappointment on his face when I told him that the new girl got what she wanted instead! At the end of the stupid prom she got the fat man in a diaper to carry me away! He almost raped me you know, but luckily some guy beat him up and drove me home, this happened while they were partying, then me and Beck break up because recently our fighting was worse than ever, sometimes he scared me when he said stuff like 'I have a car!' he wanted to slam my head in a car! What kind of boyfriend does that! Then we break up at Vega's house! And he didn't open the damn door, out of all my breakups that was the worse (I've only ever had four boyfriends, including Beck), I was with Beck for three years! (That was my longest relationship, apart from him my longest relationship lasted a week) and he broke up with me through a door! Then only a month later it was the platinum awards, he objected as soon as the thought of me being in the platinum awards came up, so of course I said yes, and while I was backstage he tried to kiss Tori (on my birthday by the way), but she pushed him away.

Since I was 14 the only time I ever cut again was when me and Beck broke up (both times) and when he tried to kiss Tori.

Now the full moon jam is coming up and I've been rehearsing my song a lot, I went for a walk past my old school, I saw some of the old students and they followed me, making fun of me in the nastiest ways, I just got home, an hour ago and if Cat doesn't answer soon then I am grabbing that razor.

I just need my friend...

* * *

_**ok, that's that done.**_

_**do not forget to follow and favourite this story.**_

_**bye and as always REVIEW!**_


	3. I did it again

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter finally.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I'm so worried about my brother.

My parents keep saying it's my fault that he's in a coma, I dont wanna believe that I caused it but if my parents say it, it must be true.

Trina has been trying to convince me otherwise all night, I think she's right, maybe I should talk to Jade.

Jade's always been able to make me feel better when I'm like this, just like I can with her.

I'm going to call her now.

I check my phone and I see that I have 14 missed calls, all from Jade, I wonder why she called me, oh no, what if something is wrong!

Luckily Jade is on my speed dial, so it doesn't take me long to call her.

When she picks up all I hear is hard breathing and quiet but audible sobbing

"Jade?" I ask worriedly

"I did it again Cat" is all Jade says, but I understand what she's talking about

"Ok, just hang on Jade, I am coming over now" I say, not looking for a yes or no, I'm gonna be there whether she wants me there or not

"Thanks" I hear Jade whisper before she hangs up

"I just going to Jade's house for a bit, I'll be back later Trina" I shout before walking out the front door

It takes me 2 minutes to get to Jade's house, we dont live that close, but I was speeding.

I've got a key to her house so I dont bother knocking, I just open the door and run upstairs to Jade's room.

When I walk in there the sight I never thought I would, nor did I want to, see again, Jade curled up on the floor sobbing clenching a razor in her hand while it cut into the skin on her palm, lines of blood streaming down her wrists along with tears and snot, and her phone carelessly discarded away from her while she mutters words that I dont understand.

I walk over to her and sit beside her, I dont speak, I just wrap my arms around her while she cries.

"Dont worry, I'm hear now Jadey" I say, using her childhood nickname

"I tried to call you, you didn't pick up" Jade says her voice hoarse from crying

"I know, I'm so sorry" I say, meaning it, if I had just answered the damn phone and talked to Jade, then maybe I could of stopped her from starting this again

"I needed to talk to you" Jade says, looking me in the eyes

"What happened? What did you need to talk to me about? Tell me now, I'm listening" I say in a relaxed and gentle voice

"I have been rehearsing my song for the full moon jam a lot and after I had finished rehearsing I decided to go for a walk, I went past my old school, I saw some of the students that I used to go to school with and they followed me, making fun of me in the nastiest ways, just like they used to when I was at that stupid school" Jade says, bitterly

"I know it's hard, but you've got to ignore them, they're obviously the same immature dumbasses they were when you went to that school and you should be glad that you are going to get somewhere in life, I bet that when you are in your twenties you will be a famous actress and singer, and where will they be? They will most likely be in some dead end job, going nowhere in life" I say honestly, hoping to cheer her up

I think it worked because Jade smiles a little, not a big smile but I like the fact that I can always make her smile

"It's true" I add, leaning my head on Jade's shoulder

"Thanks Cat" Jade says, sniffling and wiping her nose

"Now I need to talk to you about something" I say, my voice breaking a little, remembering what I had planned to talk to Jade about in the first place

"What is it?" Jade asks with concern laced in her voice

"My brother is in a coma" I say, tears starting to fall down my face

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Cat" Jade says, pulling me back into the hug, and this time it's me crying into her shirt while she rubs my back

I pull back from the hug and take a deep breath, getting ready to tell her the next part

"my mum and dad are saying it's my fault that he went into a coma, and they're probably right because when he started having one of his episodes and started freaking out I should have called my parents straight away, but I didn't and now he could die and its all me fault!" I scream while sobbing uncontrollably into the palms of my palms

"dont you ever say that Caterina, it is not your fault that your brother has those freak out episodes, he has got a disorder that has nothing to do with what you say or do, your parents were probably not thinking when they said it, even if they were you shouldn't believe them because you love your brother and you would never ever do anything to hurt him, you just panicked, anyone would of, just remember whatever happens to him, it is not your fault Cat" Jade says, seriously, yet there are tears streaming down her face

"Trina said that it wasn't my fault as well" I say, starting to feel a bit better having heard it from both my good friend and my best friend

"When did you talk to Trina about this?" Jade asks, sounding a bit upset that I told Trina first

"she came to my house upset because her family is not being nice to her and she wanted to get away from them for a bit, then I ended up telling her about my brother being in a coma and then she told me that she had got bullied by this girl at school so she punched her in the face, then when she went home later Tori was bitching about how she didn't get a ride to and from school and about how Trina started a fight and ditched school, then her parents started assuming that Trina punched that girl because she has bad singing and it was actually because the girl started calling her nasty names, so she is staying round my house for now" I say, repeating the events that went on at my house

"Tori is such a princess, and a drama queen" Jade says angrily

"I know, do you wanna stay round mine as well? We can have a sleepover!" I say getting excited

"Yeah sure" Jade says, grabbing a bag and stuffing some of her clothes, a couple pairs of scissors, her jewellery box and some other items

"I'm ready, let's go" Jade says, grabbing her bag and walking out the door, while I walk behind her

* * *

_**That is all for now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	4. I just wanted to be skinny

_**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I can't believe my sister!

First she doesn't give me a ride to school, and then she starts a fight with Sally!

"Trina! Urgh, I wish she wasn't my sister sometimes" I say to myself after Trina walks upstairs

I try hard all the time to stick up for my sister but she just makes it so difficult with her loud, obnoxious attitude, but I do love her.

I watch TV for a couple hours till my parents get home and start dinner, which is rare for them, they hardly ever come home for dinner anymore.

Ever since my mum met my dad's new partner Gary, she has been texting him ALL day and ignoring me, Trina and my dad, and my dad throws himself into his work.

"Where's Trina?" my dad asks, not that he cares he always ignores Trina anyway and recently he has started ignoring me to.

"She upstairs in her room, sulking probably, she got in a fight today in school" I explain to my dad

"Well we will talk to her when she gets down" my dad says while going to help my mum dish the food up.

Once they've finished my mum sits down and immediately goes on her phone, sometimes I think her whole life is on that phone.

"Tori call your sister down for dinner" my mum says, still not looking up from her phone, not even a 'hello Tori', 'how was your day Tori?', that's how it is now with my mum

"Trina! Dinners ready!" I shout loud enough for my sister to hear

"Coming!" she calls down and soon after I hear her loud feet stomping down the stairs

"Trina, Tori told me you got in a fight this morning" dad says sternly, and that's how it starts.

They talk about why Trina got in a fight, mum assumes that Trina got in a fight because someone insulted her singing, very possible that it happened like that, Trina looked to upset and Trina doesn't usually care when some insults her singing.

Trina drops her fork and says she's going for a walk, she slams the door behind her and mum goes back to her texting while mumbling about Trina being a drama queen, well not mumbling, I'm sure she said it loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear.

"I'm actually not hungry" I say putting my fork down and walking upstairs to my bedroom.

Neither of my parents have noticed how skinny I'm getting, so in a way I'm glad they dont pay that much attention to me and Trina.

I lift my top up a little and I can see my rib cage and I know that it is really not healthy, but I can't help but feeling like I still need to lose weight.

I've been too busy looking at my belly to see how skinny I am that I didn't realise that I had started crying, but there the tears are streaming down my face.

I cry myself to sleep tonight, I just wanted to be skinny...

* * *

_**The next chapter will include Jade and Cat arriving back at Cat's house and Trina and Jade finally seeing eye to eye.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review!**_


End file.
